


TEMPO

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dont mess up my tempo





	TEMPO

**Author's Note:**

> this is the note

d d d d d d d d d d d d d


End file.
